haikyuufandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shōyō Hinata
Shōyō Hinata (日向 翔陽 Hinata Shōyō) ist der Hauptcharakter der Serie Haikyuu!! von Haruichi Furudate. Er ist ein Schüler im ersten Jahr an der Karasuno High und ist einer der Volleyball-Teams Mittelblocker. Hinatas Traum ist es, den Ball an großen Blockern vorbei zu schmettern, genau wie es einst der "Kleine Riese" getan hat. Da es ihm jedoch an Größe für einen Mittelblocker mangelt, spezialisiert er sich auf seine Sprünge um das auszugleichen. Auftreten Hinata ist 164,2cm, was ihn zur zum zweit kleinsten Spieler im Team macht, nach Nishinoya (auch wenn diese Größe durchschnittlich für einen japanischen High-School Schüler ist und auch bei Erwachsenen vorkommt). Er hat unbedändige orange haare und braune Augen. Er hat einen relativ schlanken Bau und eine kurze Statur, Merkmale mit denen er oft für einen Mittelschüler gehalten wird. Hinata ist normalerweise in seiner Karasuno-Uniform gekleidet welche aus einer schwarzen Jacke und Hose besteht, darunter trägt er ein beige Sweatshirt. In der ersten Folge trug er die hellgrüne Volleyball-Uniform seiner Mittelschule. Nachdem er Karasunos Volleyball Team beigetreten ist, trägt er dessen Uniform - Ein schwarzer Shirt und Shorts mit weiß-orangen Streifen an der Seite. Auf dem Rücken des Trikots steht seine Positions-Nummer - 10, welche auch die Nummer des Kleinen Riesen war, und sein Name in Kanji geschrieben. Auf dem Feld hat er weiße Knieschützer und weiße Volleyballschuhe mit roten Streifen. Persönlichkeit Hinata ist extrovertiert, was heißt, dass er eine freudenvolle und energiereiche Persönlichkeit hat. Er ist normalerweise sehr geschwätzig und redet gerne. Eine gute Eigenschaft, andere auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und sie zu überzeugen (Nishinoya, zum Beispiel). Hinata lässt sich auch leicht begeistern und redet sehr laut; er ist das lauteste Mitglied nach Nishinoya und Tanaka. Seine freundliche Persönlichkeit erlaubt es ihm selbst mit den leisesten Leuten ohne größe Mühe Freundschaft zu schließen, sowie Kenma von Nekoma und Aone von Date Tech High. Neben seiner gewöhnlich lebendigen Außenseite, ist es außerdem gezeigt, dass er auch eine ernste Einstellung besitzt, besonders wenn es um Volleyball geht. Seine intensive Liebe für diesen Sport ist, durch das ständige ergeizige Verlangen seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, demonstriert. Von Sugawara angegeben, spielt Hinata mit großartiger Stärke im Angesicht von Widrigkeiten und gibt damit nie leicht auf, egal ob es Training oder ein richtiges Spiel ist. Hinata ist auch in der Lage einen sehr einschüchternen Gesichtsausdruck zu machen, wenn Leute ih unterschätzen. Neben dem, wird Hinata schnell ängstlich, besonders gegenüber größeren und stärkeren Gegnern, was seine Angewohnheit, sich hinter der nähesten Person zu verstecken, auslöste. Er erholt sich aber schnell und tritt seinem Gegner selbstbewusst gegenüber. Hinata hat, genau wie Kageyama, sehr schlechte Noten in der Schule, da er viel zu beschäftigt mit Volleyball ist. Einmal erzählte er Sugawara, dass, seit er der High-School beigetreten ist, nie eine zweitstellige Zahl auf irgendeiner seiner Tests bekommen hat. Statistiken thumb|left|286px Hinata wird oft als tollpatschig, dennoch als unglaublich athletisch beschrieben. Bevor er an der Karasuno High war, wusste er nicht viel über Volleyball und würde jeden Spike machen, egal welcher Typ es war. Mit der Hilfe von seinen neuen Teamkameraden, lernte er aber auch dann die Grundlagen und neue Techniken. Trotz des Trainings, treffen seine Aufschläge das Netz oder werden leicht von seinen Gegenspielern abgefangen. Er ist nicht als kraftvoller Spieler bekannt, aber mehr als jemand der seine Ausdauer und Geschwindigkeit zu seinem Nutzen macht. Über alldem, sind Hinatas Hauptvermögenswerte seine Kraft und seine Entschlossenheit zu gewinnen. Hinata versucht meistens von seinen Fehlern, die er in vergangenen Spielen gemacht hat, zu lernen, und auch die Spielzüge seiner Gegenspieler und Teamskameraden zu kopieren (jedoch misslingt ihm dies die meiste Zeit). Hinata ist außerdem einer der wenigen Spieler, die die Fähigkeit besitzen, das gesamte Spielfeld zu sehen. Er gestand, dass, wenn er einen Spike macht und über dem Netz ist, er alle Bewegungen seiner Gegenspieler und sogar die Gesichtsausdrücke sehen kann. Seit dem Tokio Expidition Arc, haben sich Hinatas Fähigkeiten insgesamt sehr verbessert. Seine Beweglichkeit hat sich durch das fliegende Hinfallen, als Bestrafung fürs Verlieren eines Spiels, gebessert und er hat jetzt bessere Koordination auf dem Feld. Immer wenn er nun Bälle retten will, fliegt er nicht über oder kracht in Wände oder Gegenstände; stattdessen, verändert er seinen Halt und springt, ohne großen Aufwand, von Wand oder Fußboden ab. Abegesehen davon, kann er inmitten eines Angriffs seine Richtung ändern, wenn der Ball in einer andere Richtung, als erwartet geht. Ukai brachte Hinata auch bei, wie er seine Angriffe richtig abstimmt und auch mit schwächeren Zuspielen zurecht kommt. In addition, he was taught several techniques by influential players in the camp and the former Coach Ukai, whom Hinata trained under as he was developing the new quick strike with Kageyama. In a mini-match against Lev, Tsukishima, and Kuroo, Hinata accidentally learned how to "block out" by himself when he spiked the ball off the tip of Lev’s fingers. It would also seem that Hinata is only able to block out against significantly taller players at the moment, evidenced by the three times he's performed it. He successfully blocked out against both Lev and Kaukgawa's Hyakuzawa, both of whom were well above Hinata in height (~30-40 cm). Against Wakutani's Nakashima however, Hinata hit the ball well over his head, with Nakashima being slightly taller than Hinata (~5-10 cm). However, he can only use that technique if he is able to accurately target the blockers' hands. In addition, he learned how to feint–a useful tactic for surprising blockers–from the Fukurōdani ace Bokuto. He even manages to utilize this against both Johzenji and Aobajōsai, something both teams didn't expect him to be able to do; Hinata even rendered Matsukawa's strategy of narrowing his spike course limit useless since the latter didn't expect him to be able to use that against him